


JUST R3L4X

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Illnesses, Urine, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is sick. Really sick. Terezi decides to take care of him, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUST R3L4X

"TZ, what the fuck are you doing?"

They were sitting in Sollux's hive, on his bed. Well, Terezi was sitting. Sollux was leaning back against her, the crown of his head resting by the crook of her neck. Terezi had been holding him, cradling him, and frankly he didn't have the strength to resist. A mostly empty cup of appleberry juice sat a bedside table. He hadn't had anything to eat in over a day, but Terezi had made him drink the juice to keep him hydrated. He was sick as fuck.

So when her hand snaked down his chest, across his stomach (oh god stomach flutters hold it down don't throw up), down over his crotch, it was all he could do to ask what she was doing.

Terezi's hand trailed over Sollux's bulge, and at her touch he could feel himself begin to harden. "JUST 3NJOY 1T. 1TS NOT 3V3RY D4Y SOM3ON3 T4K3S C4R3 OF YOU, 1S 1T?"

"you arent taking care of me. youre playiing wiith my bulge and ii need two pii22 so iits kiind of uncomfortable."

"SSH DONT RU1N 1T." Terezi kept rubbing him, her palm and fingertips using just enough pressure to send a shiver down his spine. She knew him too well.

Sollux could feel droplets of sweat running down his cheek. "ruin what? iim siick and ii need two piiss and iim probably goiing two vomiit all over you."

"1 GU3SS TH3N YOULL B3 1N DOUBL3 TROUBL3!"

"TZ no, that'2 my joke. and iim 2eriiou2, ii-" Sollux's voice cut off as his stomach clenched. Acid rose up his throat, and he swallowed hard to get it back down. He could feel tears building up at the corner of his eyes.

Terezi took advantage of his silence and sped up, her hand dancing up and down his bulge. Pleasure was starting to build for Sollux, overwhelming his discomfort. He groaned.

Terezi kissed the top of Sollux's head. "JUST R3L4X. 1T W1LL F33L GOOD. 1 PROM1S3. DONT WORRY 4BOUT 4NYTH1NG."

Sollux swallowed again, fighting another wave of nausea. Terezi's fingers on his bulge felt good, and he felt so terrible that even this pleasure was a welcome relief. He gave in. "okay."

Terezi rubbed him harder, and he squirmed back against her. His head was filling with white, and it was getting harder and harder to keep track of what was going on in his stomach. Terezi rubbed exactly the right spots, and he felt himself getting closer and closer to going over the edge.

"TZ, iim-" Sollux's muscles clenched, and his stomach knotted up. He tried to swallow, to control it, but he just couldn't. He was too overwhelmed. He heaved once, dry, and then again. The second time he coughed, suddenly his mouth was full of liquid. It dribbled out onto his shirt. He kept coughing, tears running down his cheek, as he came.

His body shuddered and his muscles clenched and relaxed as genetic fluid poured out of his bulge. He could feel it, warm and wet, collecting in his pants. He couldn't look down at it, though. Now that his stomach was empty, he suddenly didn't have the strength to raise his head. He went limp against Terezi.

He moaned and shivered as the final spurts left his bulge. Terezi's hand still rested against it, gently rubbing it, milking it, until it was empty. Sollux felt empty. Well, almost. There was a deep soreness in his abdomen. He wished it would go away.

Terezi's hand slid back up to Sollux's belly, and began rubbing it. He could feel himself relaxing even further. He suddenly felt a feeling of relief, and his bulge became warm. The feeling spread, encompassing his groin. The soreness was going away. Somewhere in his head, he realized that he was pissing himself, but he didn't have the energy to care. The liquid felt warm and wonderful against his skin. Now he really did feel empty, and very, very tired.

"DONT YOU F33L B3TT3R NOW?" Terezi whispered. At some point her hand had left his belly, and was stroking his hair, caressing his cheek. There was something warm and wet on it, but Sollux didn't mind. His eyes were closed, and he was already drifting off to sleep.


End file.
